1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the shuffling of cards, and more particularly to a device for automatically shuffling several decks of cards in a continuous manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art of playing cards, various problems and difficulties are encountered in the shuffling of large quantities of playing cards, particularly when the type of game requires continuous and accurate shuffling during game play.
There are many established areas of legal gambling wherein various types of card games call for several decks to be used during game play. The number of individual cards makes it almost impossible to shuffle these particular stacks in one operation.
There is also difficulty in providing complete relocation of each individual card, whereby the cards cannot be dealt in the same order or sequence as in the previous hand.
Great care and time must be taken when shuffling three or four decks of cards. This means that there are between 156 and 208 cards, or more, that must be physically handled.
To solve the above problems, the applicant herein discloses an automatic-card-shuffling device, which to his knowledge is new and unique.